Constructs
CONSTRUCTS Although not common, constructs can be found in Runeterra, a land fuelled by magic, and with the existence of Hextech crystals, the creation of life is not the exclusive power of the deities, but something that can be done by unscrupulous or desperate people. INDIVIDUALITY As with living beings, constructs are usually unique creatures, have unique appearance and hardly resemble other creations even if it is from the same creator. There are still no constructs which are mass-produced making them look similar to one another, as such each one is unique as a person, including their stories and their levels of intelligence and their function. While each of them lives their life, fulfilling their function and follows the programming by which they were made by, many end up awakening consciousness and finding their individuality. Perhaps this is a side effect of the hextech crystals used for their construction, crystals extracted from creatures that have fallen asleep for centuries (perhaps even millennia), that with the passage of time manage to find a way to re-establish themselves as a living and sentient being. But perhaps it is only a natural consequence of trying to deal with forces that are not known, such as the creation of life and consciousness. Either way, the constructs are a reality, how long can they last? This is an unexplained reality and one of the many mysteries of Runeterra. APPEARANCE There is no uniform appearance for the constructs, but it seems a great irony that the majority of those who are conscious usually look anthropomorphic, two arms, two legs, head and trunk. The colours can vary radically as well as the material from which they are made, but normally within all of them there is a hextech crystal that is both heart and brain, slowly developing consciousness and who knows maybe even dreaming. CULTURE Constructs are not people and therefore do not really have common culture. Although most of them originate from Zaun or Piltover, from which society and values are being taken from. The culture of the Constructs can be summed up in form and function, although some are refined and have a well-publicized volume of information, their consciousness is still in formation and in search of what humans deem to be "identity." Perhaps the closest thing to culture is a rumour that has run Zaun and Piltover on man's next step, such a "Glorious Evolution." Although it has few disciples here and there, these ideas have grown, especially when there are humans who increasingly seek to resemble machines as there are machines that increasingly seek to resemble humans. CONSTRUCTS NAMES The constructs have names ranging from names given by their creators to names that have been given by people with whom they have been in contact, so these names can be from codes involving letters and numbers, even function names. Male Names: Blitzcrank, Sentinel, Aggressor, Harry, Aegis, Otis, Blade, Blowtorch, Cutthroat, Ravenger, Titan, Graven, Morg, Rune Female Names: Orianna, Lady, Cherry, Alsatia, Ava, Gale, Eve, Galatea, Niya, Dorothy, Alice, Cassandra, Helen, Wendy, Zelda Constructs Increase in Ability Scores. Dependant on the type of construct (reefer under). Age. A typical warforged is between two and thirty years old. The maximum lifespan of the warforged remains a mystery; so far, warforged have shown no signs of deterioration due to age. Alignment. Most warforged take comfort in order and discipline, tending toward law and neutrality, but some have absorbed the morality—or lack thereof—of the beings they served with. Movement Speed. You have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Size. Your size is Medium. Most warforged stand between 5 and 6½ feet tall. Build is affected by your subrace. Warforged Resilience. You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits: * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You are immune to disease. * You don't need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don't need to sleep and don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can't put you to sleep. Sentry's Rest. When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours of it in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn't render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. Integrated Protection. Your body has built-in protective layers, which determine your Armor Class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode's prerequisite. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Velarian and another language of your origin(limited to human languages). Skirmisher Construct Increase in Ability Scores. Dexterity +2, Constitution +1. Swift. Your walking speed increases by 5 feet. Light Step. When you are traveling alone for an extended period of time (one hour or more), you can move stealthily at a normal pace. (See chapter 8 of the Player's Handbook for information about travel pace.) Skirmisher Construct: https://5etools.com/races.html#warforged%20(skirmisher)_uawge Envoy Construct Increase in Ability Scores. Constitution +1; Choose any two unique +1 Specialized Design. You gain one skill proficiency of your choice, one tool proficiency of your choice, and fluency in one language of your choice. Integrated Tool. Choose one tool you're proficient with. This tool is integrated into your body, and you double your proficiency bonus for any ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this integrated tool. Envoy Construct: https://5etools.com/races.html#warforged%20(envoy)_uawge Juggernaut Construct Increase in Ability Scores. Constitution +2, Strength +1. Iron Fists. When you hit with an unarmed strike, you can deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage, instead of the normal damage for an unarmed strike. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. (Change of Con +2 and Str +1 instead of Con +1 and Str +2) Juggernaut Construct: https://5etools.com/races.html#warforged%20(juggernaut)_uawge